Calgaryball
cowboy}} |founded = 1884 |image = Calgaryball.png |government = Municipal |personality = Cowboy, high |language = English |type = Cityball |affiliation = Albertaball, Canadaball |friends = Quebec Cityball Jaipurball Naucalpanball Daqingball file:daejeon-icon.pngDaejeonball file:phoenix-icon.png Phoenixball file:houston-icon.png Houstonball, file:edmonton-icon.png Edmontonball (sometimes), file:denver-icon.png Denverball Fort McMurrayball Red Deerball (sometimes) |enemies = file:edmonton-icon.pngEdmontonball (sometimes) Red Deerball (sometimes) file:tampa-icon.png TampaRawr Medicine Hatball 2017 never forget! |likes = Cows, hockey, beef, Stampede, horses, the Calgary Flames, 1988 Winter Olympics (let's go for 2026!), WestJet, road construction, more road construction, Conservative Party (Stephen Harper is from my clay) |hates = file:edmonton-icon.png Edmontonball's sports teams, 2004, Liberal Party, layoffs, Ken King |bork = Flame flame Stampede stampede yeehaw yeehaw |food = Stampede pancake breakfast, ginger beef, whatever he finds in the trash bins in the alley |status = Cannot into 2026 Olympics, but can into Grey Cup win! Way to go Stampeders! |reality = City of Calgary }} Calgaryball}} is the largest city of Albertaball and the third most populous city of Canadaball. Often reffered to as the "Conservative Capital of Canada" he is probably the most right wing major city in the country; he is very Hipster in spite of what he calls himself. Most people who live here consider him to be the capital of Albertaball, not Edmontonball. In 1991 he hade a large hailstorm and in 2005 and 2013 he had large floods that in total killed around 19 people, and displaced even more. The person who made Canadaball's flag was from Calgaryball. Calgaryball has about 1,300,000 people making him the most populous city in Albertaball. He loves anything that has to do with the Stampede. It has also hosted the 1988 Winter Olympics, which created a lasting legacy for the city as many Canadian athletes use the Olympic Park facilities as a training base. He is also very proud of his hockey and football teams, the Flames and the Stampeders. He is named after Calgaryball (Scotland) when Scotlandball came over, he decided to name it after him. He started as an RCMP fort called Fort Calgary where he gained the trust of native 3balls. Calgaryball is also one of the cleanest & livable cityballs in the world... Well... kind of. The lay-offs are getting really bad, so he's been living in a trashcan lately. He is also sometimes a very talented dainty dancer at the Albertaball school of ballet. His roads are plagued with unending road construction, as a result, he has C-Trains for public transit. He does have a bit of crime. 8 users on the Polandball Wiki are from Calgary. Relationships Friends * Houstonball - Friend down in the south, we share a lot in common DONT YOU FUCKING STEAL THE FLAMES * Denverball - We are alike! Just like me and Houston, eh? * Albertaball - My dad, we both love Cowboys! YEEHAW! He loves oil a bit too much though. Also, damn you, Rachel Notley! * Canadaball - My good grandfather, except he tends to care more about his cities in the east. Damn you Liberal party! * Reginaball (Saskatchewan) - Cousin * Fort McMurrayball - Brother up north who was almost killed by a fire. * Priddisball- My little bro! * Humboldtball- one of my trucks crashed into his hockey teams bus and kill 17. So sad and so sorry. My hospital waves its flags at half mast for them. * USAball- Great uncle, but wants my oil monies. Sister City Friends * Phoenixball * Daejeonball * Quebec Cityball * Jaipurball * Naucalpanball * Daqingball Neutral * Seattleball - DO NOT STEAL OUR FLAMES AS WELL!!! '''Other than that we are fine. Lot's of Calgarians cheer for the Seahawks. He makes planes for WestJet. * Montrealball - '''Hahaha 1989 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! He makes more planes for WestJet. He also won the 2009 Grey Cup here against Saskatchewanball. Enemies * Torontoball - Capital of Ontarioball. Dammit Liberuls! Other than that, we are fine. Also, you suck at hockey! * Edmontonball - Brother. We don't like each other when it comes to sports. Especially hockey. * TampaRawr - 2004 NEVER FORGET!!! * Medicine Hatball - TIGERS SUCK!!!!!!! * Red Deerball - REBELS SUCK!!!!!!! * Reddit - He says that I have a bad flag... WELL YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FLAG! GUESS WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!? Gallery Calgaryball.png Calgary-icon.png Regions_of_alberta.jpeg Kill_the_liberals.jpeg KTL_NoSign.jpeg Alberta_flood_2013.jpeg Calgary_Region_Hailstorm_1991.jpeg Darn_Albertans!.png CalgaryWut.jpeg Gib_job.jpeg song https://soundcloud.com/boniver/calgary-1 calgary by bon iver Category:Cityballs Category:Cityballs of Canadaball Category:Canadaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:North America Category:America Category:Red White Category:Olympic Host Category:Albertaball Category:Cityballs of Albertaball Category:Replace Image